Love, Friendship, and Sufferings
by RoxanneMcallean
Summary: There was a new girl in town with jet black long hair and ruby eyes. Her unique ability somehow made her involved with 'the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro'. She didn't mind at first, but suddenly she felt something unusual in her chest. She didn't know what was it and what to do until finally he taught her about it. OC1xShizuoxOC2xIzaya.


**Hello guys! this is my second fanfiction after Red and Blue (K Project)**

**I really hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Forgive me if there are some grammar failures and OOC-ness**

* * *

**BLACK STRINGS AND RUBY**

_The coldest winter_

_The reddest blood_

_The sharpest blade_

_The palest snow_

_The brightest lie_

_The darkest truth_

_The deadliest poison_

_And the most needed antidote_

_My Queen_

_ –SH_

* * *

_4th June 2006_

_[ Roxanne: I'm moving to Ikebukuro. ]_

_[ Kanra: that's great! ]_

_[ Setton: when? ]_

_[ Roxanne: this afternoon! ]_

_[ Setton: that's fast.. ]_

_[ Roxanne: yeah ]_

_[ Roxanne: I'm so excited! ]_

_[ Kanra: need a tour guide? ]_

_[ Roxanne: just tell me some great places in Ikebukuro ]_

_[ Kanra: well,.. ]_

_[ Setton: sunshine of course ]_

_[ Kanra: yeah! Seibu and Tobu too. ]_

_[ Roxanne: hold it right there! I can't remember all of it. ]_

_[ Roxanne: tell me more after I move there, ok? ]_

_[ Kanra: no problem, sweetie ]_

_[ Setton: okay ]_

_[ Roxanne: gotta go, Ikebukuro's calling me ]_

_[ Kanra: bye! See you there! ]_

_[ Setton: bye! ]_

_[ Roxanne: bye all! ]_

_Roxanne has left the chat room._

* * *

'OC's POV'

I opened the door and stepped my feet onto the ground. My new home. While my mom and Kurumi were busily picking up the luggage, I explored around the new house. It was a quite big house. Not as big as my house in Shinjuku, though, but I still liked it. The weather was nice. Bird chirping sounds and the smell of wet grass made me relaxed.

"I'm going to love this place so much!"

I went in and walked straight to my room which was placed on the second floor. This time, my room was bigger than my room in Shinjuku and the way they designed and placed the furniture really amazed me. The one who designed this room must be very talented.

I picked up my luggage that was placed in front of the door and tidied my things up. It was a flash so I began to contact my friends.

My only friends.

_Roxanne has entered the chat room._

_[ Roxanne: hey, is there anyone here? ]_

_[ Kanra: I'm here ]_

_[ Roxanne: Setton? ]_

_[ Kanra: nope ]_

_[ Kanra: arrived? ]_

_[ Roxanne: yep ]_

_[ Roxanne: Ikebukuro is such a great place! Tell me more about this city! ]_

_[ Kanra: well, places in Ikebukuro are too boring to be discussed right now. I'll tell you something more exciting! ]_

_[ Roxanne: tell me! ]_

_[ Kanra: since you're part of Ikebukuro now, you must know this… ]_

_[ Roxanne: what? ]_

_[ Kanra: have you heard about 'The Black Biker"? ]_

_[ Roxanne: black biker? Nope, what is it? ]_

_[ Kanra: a biker that wears all black, except his helmet. ]_

_[ Kanra: he looks like a shadow. ]_

_[ Kanra: every time he passes by, people can hear the sound of a horse. ]_

_[ Kanra: scary, huh? ]_

_[ Roxanne: kinda wanna see him.. ]_

_[ Roxanne: anything else? ]_

_[ Kanra: there are some people you shouldn't involve with. ]_

_[ Roxanne: what do you mean? ]_

_[ Kanra: yeah, I don't know either. People discuss about it lately. ]_

_[ Kanra: just be careful. ]_

_[ Kanra: oh and by the way, Ikebukuro's famous for its gangsters so please be very careful. ]_

_[ Roxanne: hmm, okay. Thanks Kanra-chan! ]_

_[ Kanra: no problem sweetie~ ]_

_[ Roxanne: gotta go, wanna explore this wonderful city ]_

_[ Kanra: bye! Be careful! ]_

_[ Roxanne: yeah, bye! ]_

_Roxanne has left the chat room._

I turned off my laptop and stepped out of the house. Walking alone along the street, heading toward the main street of Ikebukuro in hope to see something incredible. The main street was as busy as I knew it would. All I could see were only heads of the citizens. Though my height was 176 cm, in this situation it was useless. And it was hard to breathe too.

CRASH

Sound of crashing? Was there an accident?

"IZAYA!"

Izaya? I believed that was a name of a person.

The crowd was getting noisier. They looked up to a building—following the sound of a man that shouted 'Izaya'. I followed them and captured something unusual. There were two men, one of them was chasing another one and looked very annoyed, somehow. The one that was being chased looked like a devil. He had black hair and a smirk plastered on his face. A fight? Interesting.

Suddenly the crowd stepped aside, some of them were screaming thrillingly. I went near the fighting men to watch them from the best spot I could get. By the way, why was a blonde bartender trying to chase a man? And how did they do that? How did they jump from one building to another without worrying that they would fall? And whoa, what they were doing was very dangerous. That black haired man was using a flick blade?! That wasn't fair! The bartender fought without using anything! He only used bare hands! That was unfair!

While I was busy with my own thoughts, I didn't realize that a huge billboard was falling toward me. The crowd was getting noisier and noisier. They screamed and told me to step off but somehow I couldn't move. I was too shock to move that I could only stare at the billboard like an idiot and hoped that god would give me a second change to live.

And apparently, god heard my wish.

The blond guy jumped down from the building, ran toward me, and caught the billboard before it hit me.

As I watched him grabbing the billboard, my knees became weak and it was hard to stand. I fell onto the ground but my eyes were kept staring on him. He then put the billboard down to the ground with a straight face and sighed.

The black haired man was nowhere to be found.

The blond guy seemed so angry finding that the black haired man had run away. He turned his body around and walked toward a narrow street, leaving the crowd speechless, including me. I tried to stand up normally and chased him. I should thank him for saving me from that giant billboard, right?

"Hey you! Stop!" I panted as I stopped running.

He turned around and waited for me to continue.

"Uh.. thank you for before… if you didn't save me earlier, probably I wouldn't be standing right here thanking you…like this,"

I waited for his response.

Nothing.

Suddenly, he walked toward me and stared at me in a dead silence.

I gulped, still waiting for his response.

He kept staring at me without a single word came out from his lips.

He took out a pack of cigarettes, put a cigarette between his lips, and lit it. I was still standing there and waiting for his response, but I was kind of confused with his action. What would he do? Beside smoking, of course.

He hummed lazily and walked back, leaving me speechless for the second time. I was angry, annoyed, embarrassed. Every damn feelings collided inside me and made me not able to hold it anymore.

"YOU HEARTLESS GUY! I DIDN'T WISH TO BE SAVED BY A GUY LIKE YOU!" I shouted at him but he didn't give any response.

What an annoying creature! I stomped angrily in every step of my walk leaving that narrow street. I gave my trust to my feet to bring me to the next destination because I was too angry to think about the next place to visit. And why did his face still popping in my mind?! I pulled some strands of my hair in depression and growled.

Why must I met a guy like that on my first day in Ikebukuro?!

* * *

"Sushi is healthy, eat sushi at Russian Sushi.."

I stopped my feet right in front of a sushi bar called 'Russian Sushi'. A black guy was spreading some brochures to the passerby with a nice smile plastered on his face, though it seemed very scary. His eyes met mine and then he smiled at me. For a second, I felt scared and awkward but then he gave me the brochure and asked me to come in, "Sushi is good, come and eat it here." He smiled wider than before. I couldn't reject his offer just like that, so I went in to taste the flavor of sushi in Ikebukuro.

Maybe it would taste different from the other sushi.

Maybe.

"This way please," he took me to a private room.

A small room that was adorned with Japanese decorations.

I took a seat and he gave me the menu. He suggested me to order Russian Sushi special. I nodded, agreeing his choice so then would leave me alone.

Finally some time for me to be alone.

Peace.

I took out my phone and opened the chat room, just to tell them that I had some fun already.

Aside from meeting an annoying creature.

_Roxanne has entered the chat room._

_[Roxanne: Kanra? You there?]_

_[Kanra: yo Roxanne! How's your exploration around Ikebukuro?]_

_[Roxanne: not bad~ I love this city already!]_

_[Kanra: wow that's fast!]_

_[Kanra: something interesting happened?]_

_[Roxanne: well, now that you mention it. I don't know that Ikebukuro has 'unique' people]_

_[Kanra: by that you mean?]_

_[Roxanne: well, you won't believe it anyway. Just forget it.]_

_[Kanra: I believe everything you say! I always do..]_

Suddenly the black skinned guy opened the door and put my order on the table. "Enjoy," he smiled nicely and went out.

I stared at the dish in amaze. The dish was indeed very fascinating and seemed very delicious. My stomach growled, telling me to hurry up put that food inside it. I took the chopstick and started to eat.

Wow, that was the most delicious sushi I had ever eaten.

I took another sushi and looked back to the chat room.

_[Roxanne: well, I saw two men, one of them was chasing another one. They jumped from one building to another building and the one who chased was incredibly strong as a beast. Another one looked like a demon with a weird smirk on his face.]_

_[Kanra: a demon? A beast? Oh! Is it possible that they are two of the 'people you shouldn't get involve with' that people talk about?]_

_[Roxanne: well, it can be possible..]_

_[Roxanne: but whoa, if they are…. Oh my..]_

_[Kanra: what?]_

_[Roxanne: nothing]_

I recalled the memory of me shouting him with such an impolite words. If he was one of the people I shouldn't involve with, then…

Oh god, I hadn't prepared myself to be killed.

_[Roxanne: by the way, do you know Russian Sushi? Its sushi tastes as good as hell..]_

_[Kanra: so you're saying that hell's good?]_

_[Roxanne: oh come on, you know what I mean.]_

_[Kanra: ok, ok. I'm just kidding! Hahaha.]_

_[Kanra: by the way, I know that place. And yes, it sells the greatest sushi in the world]_

_[Roxanne: that's exaggerating, almost sarcasm.]_

_[Roxanne: I hope we can see each other very soon. How about you come here? I'm at Russian Sushi.]_

_[Kanra: hmm, actually I'm around you.]_

I blinked my eyes twice. Did she say that she was around me? I squeezed my phone in excitement and typed back.

_[Roxanne: really?! Come here! Please~]_

I finished my dish and prepared to call that black guy again. I opened the door slowly and scanned the whole restaurant to search the black guy–I found nothing. I scanned the whole restaurant again and caught a familiar figure.

It was the black haired man!

And he was staring at me and…he smiled at me?

His eyes were maroon colored and he had a pale white skin. His smirk was the one that attracted me at the first place. His signature smirk.

I had been staring at him for a while unconsciously that his smirk had changed into a nice smile that made me embarrassed to death. I looked away and pretended to search for another waiter.

Actually, I was really searching for a waiter.

After some wasted moment of searching the unseen waiter, I went back to the room and was still feeling embarrassed. What if he thought that I was a weird girl? What if he felt annoyed of my stare and decided to kill me with his flick blade? What if he forced me to do something indecent in a pub? What if he was mad enough to decide to sell my organs illegally? What if he….

Ok, that was exaggerating.

I tried to calm myself down before I searched back for a waiter. I opened the door and searched for a waiter or the black guy straightly without looking at that creepy guy again.

Ah, found the black guy.

"Excuse me, may I have the bill?" I raised my index finger and acted innocent. The black guy smiled and nodded. I went back to the room and waited for him to come with the bill. Didn't take a long time, he came to the room and gave me the bill. I paid it and got myself ready to run toward the entrance straightly.

* * *

'Izaya's POV'

"What's distracting you?" Shinra turned around his head to search for what distracted me, but then I smacked the table slightly so he wouldn't look for it any longer. "Nothing, please continue," I smiled nicely to him. He then continued his story about his crush on Celty, though I weren't very interested.

That girl–Emily Eglantine–who was the new girl in town and apparently attracted me.

Her pale white skin and jet-black long hair matched perfectly with those ruby eyes of her. She was very gorgeous that I couldn't help but kept staring at those beautiful eyes. She was looking for something until finally, our eyes met. Her stare that full of curiosity described what's inside her genius brain accurately. Her innocent smile hid her true personality just like a mask.

An angel-like demon.

That wasn't the first time I saw her. I had already seen her when I was picking a fight with Shizu-chan. She was the only person that wasn't afraid to watch my battle from a very close distance. A unique girl that just stared at a billboard that was going to fall onto her; though I knew that she was very shocked. And then, Shizu-chan came to save her. Kind of pissed me off to see that beast acted like a knight, but anyway, he saved that unique creature.

I smiled nicely to her but she seemed very shock and looked away. What a shame.

She went back to the small room, fast but awkward. I wondered what was on her mind..

Some minutes passed after it. Simon already went into her room to gave her the bill –which meant, she would leave the room soon.

My guess was correct. She was half-running toward the entrance door and left without looking back at me. Kind of disappointed, but I was sure that we would meet again very soon, Emily Eglantine. Well, if we wouldn't, then I would be the one that chased over you so we could eventually talk to each other, share our own opinions about this interesting world, and hopefully we could be together forever.

Yes, I had found the most interesting human in the world and I wouldn't let you get away.

"I'll give the world to get you"

"What is it, Izaya? Did you just say something?" Shinra tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing. Please continue,"

Shinra began to talk again but I was still thinking about her.

I really couldn't wait to see her again!

* * *

'OC's POV'

"Yes mom, I'm heading home. Don't worry, I'm fine," seemed like the blondie's fight was on tv and my mom saw me almost getting crashed by a billboard. She kept asking the same question over and over again since the last 2 minutes.

"You ok, right darling?"

"Mom, should I teleport to home so you can see that I'm perfectly fine?"

"That would be a brilliant idea if you really can do it," she chuckled.

"Mom…" I sighed in frustration, "see you there," I ended the connection.

I walked calmly toward home. It was dawn already. Ikebukuro was really beautiful with its colorful lights and warm chats between groups of people. Their smiles lit up the town and you could hear laughter in every corner of this town.

Summer in Ikebukuro would be the best, I thought.

But there was something that made me curious.

Why were there groups of people that wore yellow scarves?

They seemed not really friendly. I didn't like the way they stare at people. It pissed me off.

I walked passing them with a straight-annoyed face.

Suddenly, I felt my hand being grabbed. I turned my head around and caught a man with yellow scarf tied around his neck was holding my hand. He smirked like a psycho. What did he want?

"Hey hottie, you alone?" his gaze showed that he was drunk.

"What do you think?" I smirked.

"Oh~ so you want me? Nice choice! Let's go to that bar!" he pointed to a bar named 'Violet'.

"Pardon me, but I have another thing to do. Excuse me," I bowed slightly but still smirking and proceeded to walk away. He gripped my hand and pulled it until I bumped onto his body. "Just for a couple of minutes~ or hours~" his fingertips began to touch my waist.

Now this guy really pissed me off like hell!

"MOVE AWAY, YOU FILTHY CREATURE!" I shook my body and he released his grip. "What happen ?! You dare to call me filthy, you slut ?!" before he was able to land a punch on me, I grabbed his hand and threw it down to the ground harshly until the concrete around us cracked and left a quite big hole with a jerk inside it.

Suddenly there was a dead-long silent in the crowd. I stared at that filthy jerk with a fist, which was about to give another hot punch but then, I noticed something that made me reminded myself to stop before it got worse.

A blue tinted sunglass.

"Tch." I turned around and started to walk calmly, though people around me were still staring at me, but did I really need to care?

Someone grabbed my arm.

'_What's this–_' As I turned my head around, I captured strings of blonde hair that glowed beautifully in a dim light.

"Hey,"

'_Oh, it's you._' I frowned. "What? Wanna complain about that shit?" I clenched my teeth unconsciously to decrease my temper.

He stared softly. Didn't mean any harm like before when he chased the raven–haired man. "A girl shouldn't curse like that." He calmly said it.

"Wha-what's your business? I can do whatever I want with my tongue. Let me go!" I shook my hand as hard as I could but it only made his grip got even stronger on my arm.

This would last forever, I bet.

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips. "Ok, I give up. What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular," he let his words hung, making me frustrated even more.

"So? Can you let go of me now?"

"No."

"What do you want, then?!" I snapped him right before his face. My entire body was getting hot in anger and making me unable to control my temper any longer. I shook my hand as hard as the last throwing I did on the jerk.

My eyes widened in shock.

How can he only move an inch from where he stood before?

I moved my eyes from the ground to his mocha–colored eyes in a flash. His grip loosened. His gaze was somehow full of seriousness that it chilled my body. My mind was empty, I didn't know what to say or what to react toward his gaze.

'_Can you please say something…_'

"Even though you're strong, walking alone in the night is dangerous for a girl." He released his grip and walked away, making me confused.

Suddenly he stopped walking and without looking back at me, he started to talk coldly. "I'll take you home."

His sentence astonished me. Kind of sending me to heaven that full of demon and making my small, fragile heart racing with its kindness.

"What's this?"

* * *

"So this is your house?"

"Yes. Why?" I turned my head to see his eyes that was looking at my house blankly.

"It's big." He told me flatly.

In respond, I nodded briefly and headed toward the entrance quietly.

I didn't know why but I felt nervous when he was around.

But of course, I didn't show it on my face.

As if I would show it to him that I was nervous!

"Thank you very much, Shizuo Heiwajima-san." I bowed slightly in respect for I had already known that he was 4 years older than me.

I straightened my body and found that he was still staring at my house blankly.

Curious, I looked at the direction he was looking and found nothing interesting there.

Was he mad?

"Heiwajima-san, is there something wrong with my house?" I asked to kill my curiosity.

He shook his head lightly and I could visibly see the strands of his gold hair were swinging from left to right, following his movement. "Nope. I'm memorizing your house so I could deliver you again some time in the future."

'_So I could deliver you again some time in the future_'

I could feel my face heated as I heard him saying those words. My heart was racing and it felt ticklish. I liked the feeling but at the same time I didn't because it confused me.

Why did I feel this way?

"E-eh…so you would like to deliver me again, huh? Interesting…" I make a fake thinking gesture by wrapping my abdomen with an arm and caressed my chin with my free thumb. I really hoped that he didn't realize my nervousness!

Cross my finger!

After finally finished looking at my house, Shizuo turned his head and looked at me. He tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?" he asked bluntly.

Panicked, I reflexively widened my eyes. "I AM NOT!" was my retort.

"Well, whatever." He then turned his back to me and started to walk as he lifted a hand on me and bid me farewell.

I was still gazing his tall, slender figure until it vanished in the middle of the night's darkness. I absentmindedly closed the gate and went into my house as I still feeling my heart raced like crazy.

I also felt ticklish as if there were butterflies in my stomach.

After entering my house and closed the front door, I held my stomach and tried not to feel the ticklish sensation.

'_Damn, am I having a stomachache?!_'

* * *

'Shizuo's POV'

It was already dark and I was walking through an alleyway in Ikebukuro.

Even though it was already night, Ikebukuro was still shining brightly as it was being engulfed by many lights that were produced by tall buildings in it.

I took my pack of cigarettes and saw the inside of it.

It was empty.

I crashed the empty box and tossed in into the nearest trash can I could spot.

Feeling bored and didn't know what to do, I rubbed my nape and looked around the town to find something amusing but nothing was as amusing as what I just saw earlier.

Yes, it was when I spotted the jet-black haired young lady threw a thug onto the ground and succeeded making a large hole with it.

And by that, I knew that she was as strong as I was.

But it was what I thought before her action completely changed my mind.

She was stronger than me. Not much, but stronger.

She was able to move me even though I had stood still as strong as I could.

'What a weird creature,'

But talking about weird creature, wouldn't the flea be keeping his eyes on her if he knew that she was that interesting and unique? If the flea was into this then I must protect the innocent young lady. After all, she was too good to be touched by an inhuman creature like Izaya.

Therefore, I had decided to protect her.

Even though she was really annoying.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

**Correct me if i'm wrong or something :)**

**Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction :):)**

**I don't know if i could update this ff regularly or fast because my Red and Blue ff hasn't finished yet so yeah, I've got two jobs here...**

**But i will try my best to update LFS as fast as i can :):)**

**once again, thank you very much!:):):)**


End file.
